


City Vs Country

by TheJesterXIII



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cronus Being Cronus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJesterXIII/pseuds/TheJesterXIII
Summary: Kankri wonder why he had accepted to move to the country. He had been born and raised in the city with his brother Karkat, and with the job being so far away had to move to the most back water town he had ever saw.





	City Vs Country

This is the story in which Karkat and Kankri meet an insufferable prick and his cheesy brother.

It all started when Karkat's older brother Kankri said that both of them was moving, despite Karkat's well placed concern comments, and some very inventive ones that the younger had made up right on the spot, did nothing to convince Kankri enough, not even Karkats loud rants about the precipitated situation, that couldn't even persuaded the slightest change in the other stubborn cancers mind.

Begrudgingly the younger Vantas made his way up to his room. Pausing as he tighten his fist feeling the familiar the fluttering of angry as the knight thought about having to remove all his romcom posters, then as quickly as the first emotion hit him, so did the black tar of sadness as it clung to younger cancer soul eating away at it slowly.

Candy red eyes looked around his room at all the memories, he had made since he and his brother had moved closer into the big city of Alterian. Sure the younger Vantas had not really made any friends since moving, but wasn't the point it was the principal of the matter.

Tears sprung to his eyes as he dwelled more on the sadness then the angry. Later if anyone asked he would never admit he had cried in the slightest before leaving. Refusing to even give th time of day, with a determined sniffed, the tempteral troll began to shove clothing in some bags and boxes that Kankri had gave him, seeming before the nookstain told the knight about Kankri's plans to move.

Karkat would willingly admit he hated Kankri alot, most of the time the shouty troll would say for different reason, but at the moment he would say he was going be able to hate his older brother for a long while now.

He said that moving would be good on Karkat. It would give Karkat the opportunity to meet new people, and making new friends, friends Karkat confessed he didn't have here, because of the Vantas blood color, Kankri made his point new town meant new people, but fuck him, he was to much of a pretentious ass to even know what it was like to be looked at wrong, like he was a freak.

Sniffing a little more he throw a handful of clothing into a trash bag growling as he got frustrated. He wanted to screech at, even strife with Kanrki about this whole deal, however he said it wasn't his choose, so they were both fucked.

Being a little more forceful with his clothing he went about packing it up dispite not wanting to do the actions.

Be Kankri Vantas, someone who is very stressed out and wanted to punch a wall, but knows that such violence isn't appropriate no matter what.

The older Vantas was very upset over the matter of moving, however there is nothing that can be done about it. He had applied for a manager postion, and was hired in at a small little cafe called the Sea Salt Cafe, an odd name, and a very triggering one since it was ran, and own by a violet sea troll. Cronus Ampora was his name, and his accent was outrageous, if not fake, however Kankri didnt want to judge him, because the Ampora had yet to judge the candy blooded troll, for now.

Sighing the cancer looked around at the living room, and feel tired already. There is alot to pack in the hive, with not alot of time to do it in. He had a feeling that Karkat wouldn't want to do more, then his own room. Deciding it was now or never, he began the long push to get everything done before the nights end. The heir still had a week to go before he had to move, but being the overly cautious troll he was caused him to stress over the fact he might being late to anything.

One long car ride later, and alot of cursing and correcting. The brothers finally roll into the smallest town they had seen those far. The pair was very much use to the busy cities, and tall forboding buildings. Not open fields of corn, with small house scattered here and there.

The place they had moved to was called Sbrub, it was a small little human troll mix town. Kankri had learned that high class meant owning a house that didn't come with a farm attachment, and low class was living a small and very dangerous place called a trailer park.

The house Kankri had purchased was a very modest tiny thing, which seemed to be a reoccurring theme for the rest of the town. The smallness of the town took a while to really settle in with both cancers. It hit them both Vantas in the face when they saw a recently plowed corn field at the end of the four house nieghborhood.

Still the older Cancer was over thrilled to be here, because in his mind small meant safer. The neighborhood had well maintained looking house, and the people kankri had meet before was a mix of human and troll couples, not very judging people. At least that is what the older cancer hoped for Karkat sakes.

Karkat hated everything around him, for the stupid friendly houses, to the corn that he couldn't get out of his eyes. He knew when he finally managed to get to bed, in this new hell hole, that the knight was going to have nightmares about corn attempting to murder him.

The hive was human and white and go fucking figure it has a white picket fence, to Karkat it was the worst little cliche that Kankri could had found. Serious Karkat wonder if his older brother could had pick an even more boring house. Bluhing at its disgustingness, the younger reach in to the car to grab some of his stuff. To Karkat the sun was already causing him problems, if Kankri wanted to burn then the jackass could do so on his own free time, but not Karkat as the smaller troll give the sun his middle finger, letting it know it wasn't welcomed, before it get the better of his fair gray skin.

Kankri felt a surge of relief flood through his person at being able to be at the Vantas new hive. After many hours of driving the brunette had been at his wits end, having giving up on correcting Karkat bad language.

It wasn't untill Kankri had stopped the car, did he feel relief flood through his body. To the older cancer it was perfect, though he worried that Karkat would always resent him for dragging him away from the big city. He seemed to have issuse with just looking at the hive, Kankri was about to tell him off, but didn't get the chance too, when a elder female human came out of her hive, and began to coo at both Vantas.

She seemed harmless as any old woman Kankri had meet before. She was very round, and walking over she had a little bit of a wibble in her step, as she made her way over to both trolls. Karkat had forced the keys out of Kankri hands screeching a fuck this over his shoulders, as bounded up the small stairs leading up to the hive. Leaving the older cancer behide with the approaching old billy.

"Allo there neighbor, names Muriel McCoy, its a pleasure to meet you." Kankri wondering if she was going to hug him when she reached him, but all she did was tucked her tiny little plumb hands behide her back, and waited for him to say something. Kankri noticed her thick accent, but. For the life of him couldn't place it.

"My name is Kankri Vantas Mrs. McCoy, the younger troll that had went into the hive was Karkat Vantas my younger brother. How are you this evening ma'm?" Being Kankri he didnt wanted to rude, or triggering to such an little old lady. After all being polite in his opinion was a most important, and both Cancer needed to make a good first impression on the locals. If they wanted to have a pleasant stay in the new town.

"What nice manners you have, so sweet and darling. " the human woman said to the mutant blood. Kankri forced a poliet smiled at this, he was glad the older human had ackedgeled he had manners, but he didn't like the little pet names.

"Thank you ma'ma" as the heir bowed his head at her.

"Your here workin for the Ampora boy right?" As she began to awkwardly fix your sweater top. It most be a country thing, he read before coming, that many times people of the country were overly familiar, and very homely.

Blinking Kankri was a little taken back by how, this older human woman, he had never meet till now knew that information. When she finally stepped away from him, she had a twinkle in her bright green eyes.

"Small town dearie, we all knew before you got here, Cronus had been talking about getting help for a while now. Cant believe he found someone so cute to fill the positions, maybe then that man would settle down, and start a family."

Kankri wasn't sure why Muriel was saying this, as far as he knew Cronus Ampora his boss, wasn't in a red quadrant, or anyone for that matter. Why would someone that is not looking for a quadrant want one from him?

"Don't think about it dear, seems you brother had needed of you, his been a staring down at us since he took off towards the house. " she giggled as she looked up at Karkat and waved.

Cursing the younger Cancer moved away from the window, his blood pusher rushing through his chest, as he panicked a little. He was convinced that the older woman was a witch of some kind, and decided to put his stuff away in a very rushed motions.

"Thank you Mrs. McCoy, I will go and attend to his needs."

"Wait a moment Kankri, Just gotta tell you before you head out, whatever you do, please give Cronus a chance, the boy means will, he was from the city like you, and has adopted to more humans ways then most trolls around these here parts. The boy is a peach, dont let that boyish charm fool you, he is a really lad under it all. "

Kankri didn't understand what half Muriel had said however her voice was filled with geninue concern, so he would take it as such. Seem Muriel had adopted the highblood into her family as his lusus, given her tone of voice. From what he gathered from Muriel's speech was she didn't want him to judge, and Kankri had no intention to, since the Ampora was his boss, however he was interesting that a highblood at that, had conformed into a human system. This he would have to see for himself.

Before he could reply, Muriel gave him a tight hug with her plumb little arms, he felt a little awkward, and fright he was going to die, because of her rumble sphere was cutting off oxygen to his lungs.

"Your a darling, I bee seen you round little one." as the tiny round woman left a very triggered and confused Kankri in the front lawn of his new hive.

Turning he looked up at the window, wondering if it was indeed a good Idea to have moved so far away from the city, these country folks didn't seem to understand bounders, and they had a odd way of touching to form connections that was very triggering to the older Cancer. s

Sighing the blood player went to his car, and began to unload things.

"Hey there nieghbor Granny Muriel said you would need help, names Drace this is Alden. " a human boy with sandy blonde hair came up to kankri, along with blue blood. Both seemed to be dirty and looked as if they had fought for their lives against something.

"Just give up the heavy stuff and we carry in for you." The human seemed the more friendly of the two as the blue blood just stood there awkwardly.

Kankri wasn't sure how the word spread so fast, he was a little dizy from it all. "Um the small little trailer in the back has the heavest things." in a daze, Kankri opened the back as the human patted him on the back.

"Gosh you don't gotta be so stiff friend, Granny Muriel told us you needed help, we aren't gonna steal from ya." As the blonde hoped in pushing out a bed frame to the blue blood.

With out much instruction, Kankri stood by as the human and the blue blood did everything, to stunned to even attempt to tell them about not moving the boxes in the car, as the two chatted away, well Drake chatted away, and Alden nodded his head or grunted in reply.

Soon the living room was filled with boxes and everything was out of the car and trailer.

"Need help pushing this up stairs?" Drake asked as he gestured to them, Karkat wanting to see what the hell was going on peeked over the railing to see what was going on. He was confused as hell, why a human and a blue blood was in his hive, but from Kankri equally confused face,he decided to intervene.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" he yelled as he made his way down the stairs and stopped when he had to look up at both of the people he was shouting out.

"hey there kiddo, you most be Karkat, Granny said there was two here."

Kiddo, did this human just call him KIDDO! Karkat clicked his teeth together as he was about to shit rage all over this country jackass for insulting him.

"Thank you that would be all." Kankri said as he stood infront of Karkat usher the other two out.

"well if you say so Vantas see ya round." Drake said with a smile taking the blue bloods hand and walking out of there hive shutting the door.

Karkat lost it as they left screaming everything he could think of as he marched up to his new room, letting the whole house know about how he wasn't a kiddo, and that he would kill the human in his sleep.

Kankri felt a panarche coming on as he went to look for the tea marker in the boxes. This was going to be a interesting and very advantageous stay.


End file.
